Loadout:Versatility at its finest:Light Assault
Description Each piece of this loadout has a specific piece to play to create a light assault that is ready for anything. Primary Weapon: While carbines like the Serpent VE92 or the Pulsar C might be better for close and long ranges respectively, for a mix of the 2, nothing can trump the Zenith. Best-in-class hipfire combined with an above average rate-of-fire makes this gun excel at CQC, and when one throws low recoil and lower damage dropoff into the mix, this gun can do well at medium or close range. Wrap this up with advanced attachment options and a .75 ADS move speed multiplier and you get the most adaptable weapon in the game. Attachments: Rail - Advanced Laser Sight - while this does mean passing up the Advanced Forward Grip, the hipfire improvement is huge. Barrel - Compensator - this does seem like a silly choice given the laser sight, but the combination of the 2 allows for low recoil and good hipfire Sight - Preference - Personally, a 2x reflex is my favorite, but 1x-4x or NV scopes all work well on this gun Secondary Weapon When it comes to side-arms, nothing has more stopping power than the NS-44 Commissioner. This is the perfect compliment for this loadout, giving the medium range suppliment and reliable finisher one needs. As for attachments, a laser sight or flashlight are equally viable, but a sight is not recommended as it takes up too much of the screen. Implant: this is really a metter of preference, so many things can be used here. As a light assault, speed is key, and when you are going fast who has time to be careful? a Safe Landing implant will allow you to be reckless with your Jump Jets and drop quickly on unsuspecting enemies. At least level 3 is required. Knife: When you get up close and personal, nothing beats a sharp blade. While not as powerful as the Lumine Edge, the Force blade is significantly faster, perfect for a quick knife. When wielded the Lumine Edge is a better option, but when is one going to wield a knife as a light assault? Ability: Jump Jets are perfect for a versatile strategy, giving the ability to climb buildings and assault enemies from above, while still having a long enough duration to C-4 that pesky tank. to be versatile enough, one will want at least level 5 Jump Jets. Grenade: Good Ol' Frag Grenades. Great for group kills or clearing rooms, nothing beats the raw damage of shrapnel being propelled at high velocities towards your enemies faces (or if you're me, more often your friends.) Strategy This design is built off versatility, use it anyway you like! This class was built for medium-short range engagements, so sniping isn't really an option though. The way this loadout is most commonly used is for jumping between buildings and picking off targets from behind. Grenades and the explosive bolts allow for you to clear rooms before you and your allies rush in. The explosive bolts combined with C-4 make it possible to kill vehicles from above. As a light assault, you are filling the parts of both the lone wolf and the main mass of the infantry. don't worry about supporting your allies, that is not what the light assault is meant for. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout